Songfics: She's in love with the boy
by Island Jessica-chan
Summary: CAP 1: Música "She's in love with the boy". Há partes em que é pura tradução, mas mesmo assim eu achei legal até porque a música já é uma história. NaruHina. CAP 2: Música "I hate everything about you". SasuSaku. CAP 3: Música "Doce Paixão". NejiTen.
1. NaruHina She's in love with the boy

Songfic – She's in love with the boy

_Katie's sitting on her old front porch  
__Watching the chickens peck the ground__  
There isn't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town_

Não havia de bom para fazer naquele finzinho de tarde, e Hinata estava sentada na varanda de sua casa. Ela havia acabado de dar comida para as galinhas que seu pai criava, e observava-as ciscarem o chão. Hinata apoiou o queixo sobre as duas mãos, obviamente entediada.

_Over yonder and coming up the road  
In a beat up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and muck_

De repente, Hinata ouviu uma série de buzinadas e olhou na direção da estrada. Ela viu seu namorado, Naruto, vindo lá de longe, numa daquelas caminhonetes velhas bastante acabadas, toda suja da lama que estava na estrada devido à chuva do dia anterior.

_Her daddy says "He isn't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

Hiashi foi até a varanda, praguejando coisas como "quem é o idiota que está tocando essa buzina?". Assim que ele viu Naruto, ficou profundamente irritado.  
- Papai... - começou Hinata. – Naruto está aqui para... Me convidar para... Ir para um cinema drive-in... Posso?  
- Não. – respondeu Hiashi, duramente. – Você sabe o que eu acho do Naruto: ele não vale nada. Quando você perceber isso...  
- Vai ser... Tarde demais. – completou Hinata.  
Naruto recomeçou a buzinar. Hinata olhava atônita, ora para o pai, ora para Naruto. Hiashi tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, e voltou para o interior da casa.  
- Vamos logo, Hinata! – berrou Naruto.

_**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's going to marry that boy someday**_

Hinata pensou um pouco, e correu na direção da caminhonete. Ela e Naruto iam para o cinema, nem que fosse escondidos do senhor Hyuuga.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show_

Naruto estacionou em uma das últimas fileiras. Mas nenhum dos dois estava dando a mínima para o filme que estava passando. Eles estavam apenas curtindo o momento, abraçados um ao outro.

_Later on outside the Taste__e Freeze  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says "My high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_

Assim acabou o filme, os dois foram para uma dessas lanchonetes de beira de estrada, onde adolescentes que já torraram toda a mesada podem comer um lanche sem pagar muito. Enquanto eles esperavam pelo pedido, Naruto entregou uma pequena caixa para Hinata.  
- Abra. – ele disse.  
Hinata abre a caixinha e se espanta com o seu conteúdo.  
- Um... Anel de... Formatura? – perguntou Hinata.  
- É... Bem... – Naruto colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e começou a esfregá-la, rindo amarelo. – Eu estava meio sem dinheiro para comprar uma aliança de noivado, então tive que pegar o meu anel de formatura mesmo!  
- O que você... Quis dizer... Me dando um... Anel de... Quer dizer, uma aliança de... Noivado? – perguntou Hinata, incrédula.  
- Hinata, quer noivar comigo? – pediu Naruto.

_Her daddy says "He isn't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's going to marry that boy someday**_

Hinata lembrou-se das palavras do pai sobre Naruto.  
- "Talvez eu vá mesmo me arrepender depois." – pensou Hinata. – "Será que devo...?"  
Hinata chacoalhou a cabeça, como se quisesse espalhar esses pensamentos de dentro dela.  
- Eu... Eu... Aceito. – ela disse, ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
Hinata sabia o que era melhor para ela, e, se o pai não aceitasse o casamento deles, não importava. Só o fato de ela e Naruto estarem juntos fazia com ela pensasse que, juntos, eles poderiam fazer qualquer coisa.

_Her daddy's waiting up until__ half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says "Young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"  
Momma breaks in and says "Don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hayseed plowboy  
Who didn't have a road to hoe_

_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"_

Naruto levou Hinata até a casa dela. Ambos entraram na casa dos Hyuuga na ponta dos pés. Ao abrir a porta, as luzes da sala se acenderam.  
- Sabe que horas são, Hinata? – perguntou Hiashi, sentado no sofá.  
- Meia-noite e meia! – disse Naruto.  
- Mocinha, vá já para o seu quarto, enquanto eu tenho uma conversinha com esse rapazinho. – disse Hiashi, ríspido.  
Hinata abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar lentamente em direção a escada. Nesse exato momento, a mãe de Hinata abriu a porta violentamente.  
- Não se altere, Hiashi! – ela falou. – Não faz muito tempo, e nós estávamos na mesma situação deles. Meu pai dizia que você não valia nada, e que quando eu percebesse isso ia ser tarde demais. Mas quer saber? Ele estava errado e querido, você também está. A Hinata olha para o Naruto como eu ainda olho para você.

_**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way**_

_**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's going to marry that boy someday**_

O silêncio reinou na sala dos Hyuuga por um tempo. Hinata sorriu timidamente e acenou para Naruto, subindo para seu quarto.


	2. SasuSaku I hate everything about you

Songfic – I hate everything about you

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Sasuke estava sentado na relva verde, e Sakura estava ao seu lado. O garoto dos orbes ônix havia sido quase atropelado, e fraturara uma ou duas costelas. Como a garota dos cabelos rosados tinha algum conhecimento em primeiros socorros, ela estava cuidando dele, no parque que ficava perto da rua onde ele sofrera o acidente. Sasuke caíra para trás, cansado e com dor, o que dificultava consideravelmente o trabalho de Sakura.  
- Sasuke, eu pretendo terminar isso ainda hoje. Não está nos meus planos ficar aqui cuidando de você até amanhã. – disse a de olhos esmeralda, irritada.

_Every room make kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Sakura tentou em vão levantar o preguiçoso Uchiha, mas acabara pressionando as costelas fraturadas, fazendo Sasuke gritar de dor.  
- Bem feito. Senta logo, Sasuke. – disse Sakura, enquanto Sasuke tornava a sentar-se. – Você sabia? O Naruto vai casar semana que vem.  
- Tentando puxar assunto? – Sasuke sorriu com o canto da boca. – Sim, eu já sabia.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

Sasuke fechou os olhos enquanto Sakura enrolava faixas ao redor de seu abdômen. Sasuke lembrava de diversos momentos que ele e Sakura passaram juntos, e sorriu novamente com o canto da boca.  
- "Ela é irritante." – pensou. – "Mesmo assim, não consigo parar de pensar nela."

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

Sasuke lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que ele se machucara, as quais não haviam sido poucas, e lembrara também de que Sakura estava lá em todas as vezes, cuidando dele. "Irritante", ele a chamava todas as vezes, mas Sakura simplesmente sorria.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know  
Only when you stop to think about me do you_

O que Sasuke não sabia era que, enquanto ele lembrava do passado, Sakura fazia o mesmo. Ela se lembrava de quantas vezes teve que cuidar do irresponsável Uchiha, e ria internamente.

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**_

- Irresponsável... – disse a de cabelos róseos.  
- Irritante... – replicou o Uchiha.  
- Arrogante... – ela respondeu.  
- Vai ficar distribuindo apelidos "carinhosos" para mim, ? – ele disse, sorrindo com o canto da boca.  
- Na verdade... Eu estava pensando se você tem companhia para ir ao casamento do Naruto. – ela respondeu, docemente.

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

Embora eles discutissem, o que ocorria quase sempre, Sasuke e Sakura sabiam, não há amor sem brigas, e, se não há brigas, também não há amor. Brigas servem unicamente para que haja uma reconciliação mais tarde.

* * *

Isso não é o que podemos chamar de "continuação", mas menciona o casamento do Naruto (eu estou muito apressada... na fic anterior o Naruto pede a Hinata em namoro e nessa aqui eles já vão se casar XD). A idéia de fazer uma SasuSaku veio da Sophia.DiLUA e eu gostei da idéia. n.n

Ela também sugeriu uma NejiTen, mas eu não faço idéia de que música colocar para eles, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão... Eu até estive pensando em fazer a próxima songfic (a NejiTen) no casamento do Naruto... Mas falta a música para a idéia se concretizar! ;D


	3. NejiTen Doce paixão

Songfic – Doce paixão

_Toda vez que eu te vejo  
__O meu coração dispara  
Perco a fala quando você está perto_

Tenten olhara para todos os lados. Ela era a única sozinha na igreja. Não era muito normal uma madrinha estar sozinha. Nem que não fosse casada, era comum ter _pares_ de padrinhos.  
Tenten suspirara, e olhara para a porta. Neji, o primo da noiva, havia acabado de chegar. Neji notou-a, e Tenten virou o rosto para o outro lado, envergonhada. Ele se aproximou.  
- Oi, Tenten. A Hinata disse para eu fazer par com você na cerimônia. Nem eu nem você temos um par. – disse Neji.  
- T-t-t-tá. Tudo bem. – nervosa, Tenten gaguejara mais que Hinata, a timidez em pessoa.

_Se você me pede um beijo  
Fico louca de desejo  
Eu viajo ao paraíso_

Tenten sempre achara o primo de Hinata muito bonito, e agora que parara para pensar, aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ele fala com ela por livre e espontânea vontade. Trabalhos em grupo no colégio não contavam. Tenten estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que quase esquecera que entrar na igreja.

_Vou de carona na luz dos teus olhos  
Te quero tanto  
A verdade é que_

_**Seu amor é a minha cura  
É doce paixão  
Ninguém segura**_

Enquanto a cerimônia se desenrolava, Tenten continuava absorta em seus pensamentos. Instantes atrás, quando olhara para os olhos de Neji, lembrara-se de quanto tempo gastava olhando para os reluzentes olhos perolados do moreno. Tenten gostava de Neji há tanto tempo que perdera a conta. Só lembrava de quanto o queria e de quanto ele lhe fazia bem.

_Toda vez que eu te vejo  
O meu coração dispara  
Perco a fala quando você está perto_

Neji olhou para a morena ao seu lado. Tinha tanto para falar, mas não conseguia. Ao menos tivera iniciativa de convidá-la para ser seu par no casamento. Hinata não tivera nada a ver com aquilo, mas ele ter tomado a iniciativa já era um bom começo.

_Se você me pede um beijo  
Fico louca de desejo  
Eu viajo ao paraíso  
Vou de carona na luz dos teus olhos_

Enquanto a observava, Neji lembrava-se de todas as vezes havia feito o mesmo no passado. Lembrava das horas em que os olhos de Tenten recordavam-lhe o chocolate, das tantas vezes que quisera tomar a iniciativa de falar com ela, dos momentos em que se culpava por ter sido fraco. As lembranças iam e vinham em frações de segundos.

_Te quero tanto  
A verdade é que_

_**Seu amor é a minha cura  
É doce paixão  
Ninguém segura**_

A cerimônia do casamento enfim acabara. Todos os convidados cumprimentam os recém-casados. Neji e Tenten haviam se distanciado um pouco, mas agora uma força maior os puxava um em direção ao outro.  
Quando chegaram relativamente próximos um do outro, sentiram o coração bater mais forte. Eles chamaram o nome de outro ao mesmo tempo.  
- Fala você primeiro. – disse Tenten, enrubescendo.  
- Não, você primeiro.  
- A verdade é que... – os dois começaram a falar novamente ao mesmo tempo.  
Eles se entreolharam, e riram descontraídos. Quando pararam, os olhares se desviaram, cada um para um lado.  
- Hã... O que você ia me dizer mesmo, Neji? – perguntara Tenten.  
- Isso.  
Neji puxou-a para perto e beijou-a calorosamente. Tenten retribuiu o beijo. O amor platônico que ela sentia havia se tornado algo real, no fim das contas.

* * *

Depois de séculos procurando (bem, eu não estava procurando não ñ.ñ) uma música, está aí uma songfic NejiTen no casamento da Hinata! (só da Hinata, porque eu nem mencionei o Naruto, tadinho XD).


End file.
